Bloody Cactus
by Kiyami
Summary: Tezuka, an ordinary man, meets Fuji, a vampire. Meeting Fuji answers questions about Tezuka's past, but also brings up trouble with someone Fuji once knew. [AU Mainly FujiZuka] [Complete]
1. Tenchan

**Bloody Cactus**

**Kiyami: Revised!**

**Pairings: FujiZuka, MomoRyo. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Oujisama, but I own this affordable, convenient porcelain pig. .

**

* * *

**

_What was the purpose of life? Was it to make it worthwhile? To continue a race that had such short time on this world? Maybe it was just to prepare yourself for death. Perhaps it was to be afraid. Be afraid of things unknown, your own kind and the monstrosities it bore._

_Maybe I shouldn't speak so lowly of humans. I was once a human too you know, but in the end I fell victim to my own fears and my weakness. I feared death above all else and I always had a weak heart. I could never bear to kill anything. But eventually reality catches up with you and you must toughen yourself to survive._

_The one who I always despised the most taught such lessons on survival. He gave me what he called a blessing. A blessing to live forever by taking the lives of others. I never wanted it, but deep down inside of me I truly did want it. It was a way to go on living when the world around you wanted you dead._

_He gave me the gift of vampirism.

* * *

_

Tezuka stared out at the starry sky. Finally the rain that drenched the quiet town had passed and left behind a remarkably clear sky. The air still smelt of the rain and the occasional breeze sent shivers down his spine. It was chilly even though the winter season was gone and it was already more then a month into spring.

Nothing ever happened in this quiet town. That was why Tezuka loved it here. There were no violence or constant nighttime noises that roused him from his slumber. It was just peaceful and boring.

It was because of the lack of violence in the town that quirked his interest at the sounds. It sounded as though someone was arguing or fighting. Occasional noises of pain would echo out of the small alley that neighbored his house.

Tezuka stopped at the entrance of the alley. With the help of the moon's light he could make out four possibly five shapes surrounding one smaller one. The smaller one was curled up on the ground with what he assumed was the leader sending kicks to his back.

"Get up you no good little pansy." He growled before sending a harder kick to the one on the ground.

The victim of the group's assault groaned in pain, but could do nothing with the wounds already inflicted on him.

"Stop it." Tezuka demanded with his voice dangerously low. His eyes narrowed at the group.

"Whatcha going to do about it?" One of them sneered before rushing at Tezuka with a sharp knife.

Easily Tezuka moved out of the knife's path and sent a powerful punch to the attacker's head. He silently thanked the self-defense classes he had taken only a year before.

The attacker with the knife got back up and ran at Tezuka. Tezuka prepared to evade the attacks. He got distracted when the leader of the group sent another hard kick to the injured one on the ground. The knife wielder took this opportunity to stab Tezuka in his left arm.

"Come on he won't survive the night. Let's go." The leader said before walking off with his group following.

Tezuka stared at the knife still deeply imbedded in his arm. His right hand grasped the handle and swiftly pulled the blade from his arm. He couldn't hold back the yelp of pain as blood rushed out of his wound. Tezuka stumbled over to the one who had fallen victim to the group.

Slowly Tezuka lifted the smaller one who was surprisingly easy to carry. Luckily the fight had taken place just steps away from his house. For the moment Tezuka did his best to ignore the pain in his arm, but blood was flowing out rapidly and who knew where that knife came from. He carried the other into his small, but spacious house. Carefully he set the other onto his bed.

With the help of light Tezuka could see exactly what the person looked like. His skin was eerily pale with blood sharply standing out amongst it. Long brown hair fell around his face. His clothing was nothing special only consisting of a shirt, pants, and a coat.

* * *

Tezuka got up to go to the bathroom to take care of the nasty wound on his arm. The stranger would probably be asleep for a while and tomorrow he would take the smaller man to the hospital.

Slowly he washed the wound with soap and warm water. The blood continued to flow smoothly out of the wound and didn't seem as if it would stop. Quickly the blood turned the water red.

After he had washed and dried it he wrapped it in cloth bandages, as the adhesive ones were too small to cover the wound completely. He tried his best to wrap it as tight as possible to stop the blood flow, but even the slightest of pressure pained him.

Once he was finished tending to himself he took what little medical supplies he had to the stranger he had brought to his home. The stranger was half-awake with two slivers of sapphire eyes looking around the room.

"Where…where am I?" His voice was hoarse and soft.

"Stop moving around so much." Tezuka ordered as he cleaned the blood from the stranger's skin with a wet cloth.

"…My name's Fuji Syusuke. Thank you." The one called Fuji said with both eyes staring at Tezuka.

"Tezuka." He tried his best to ignore the staring, but it unnerved him.

The two went into an awkward silence until Tezuka came across a dart stuck in Fuji's shoulder. Fuji looked away as Tezuka pulled it out as painlessly as he could. Something purple dripped from the metal point. The first thing that came to Tezuka's mind was _poison._

"So who were those men?" Tezuka grabbed a wet towel he had placed by the bed so he could go treat his wound. With it he cleaned the purple liquid away from the smooth, pale skin.

"…They work for someone I used to know. I'll leave as soon as I can, I promise."

Silence.

"I wouldn't want to endanger you…" Fuji trailed off slowly.

"Well I'm finished. You can sleep on my bed." Tezuka got up and began taking out a spare blanket and pillow. He started to walk out of the room, but stopped at the door. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, no! You've already done enough…Good night." Fuji gave a smile that made Tezuka think that he wasn't truly injured. Tezuka switched off the lights and disappeared from Fuji's view.

* * *

Tezuka fell asleep on the couch. He didn't mind not having his bed and the couch was comfortable. Soon he fell fast asleep exhausted from what had happened.

"Ten-chan, isn't it such a wonderful day? Do you think you can help sneak me out? I want to go swimming in the lake."

"_Your father won't allow it." _

"_Saa, Ten-chan, you're so strict. Just for today? Spring has just begun and I think I'll go crazy if I spend another day in here. Please?"_

"_Hurry up and get ready."_

"_Ten-chan, come on in! The water's perfect!"_

"_I can't. I have to be alert being your guard."_

"_Ten-chaan…"_

_Someone started taking off their metal armor. Carefully the guard placed his armor in a neat pile by the lake. Then there was the sound of someone getting into water with the sloshing and the splashing._

"_Thank you, Ten-chan."_

"_Ah Fuji, nice to see you today."_

"_Mizuki-san, how are you?"_

"_Fine…just fine."_

"_Ten-chan, why are you standing outside? Why don't you come inside?"_

"_I have to guard you from intruders."_

"_But you need your rest…come on."_

"_I have to guard you though."_

"_Well you can guard me inside my room."_

"_Wake up, Ten-chan! Father's sending us off to my uncle's for a month."_

"_Ah…sumimasen. I guess I fell asleep while I was-"_

"_Don't worry Ten-chan. You can do all your guarding on our way to Uncle's."_

"_What a lovely day to go on a trip, ne Ten-chan?" _

"_Ten-chan, why are you always so quiet? Let's talk about something. How about uh…oh! Yumiko's going to get married. Father found her a nice man to marry. I forgot his name, but he was very polite."_

"_Fuji-san, wake up. A group of men are surrounding us. You best take this."_

_A spear._

"_But…"_

"_Don't do anything unless someone attacks you. Pretend like you're sleeping."_

"_Ten-chan…"_

"_TEN-CHAN!"_

_Someone grabbed Fuji from behind and pulled him towards a tree. Fuji tried his best to swing the light spear towards his captor. The captor took it out of his hands and threw it. The next thing Fuji knew the captor sank long, white fangs into his neck like a savage._

_Someone forced some strange liquid past Fuji's lips. It was sweet and addictive to drink. The liquid felt cool against Fuji's parched mouth and left behind an almost burning sensation in his throat. Pain seized him before everything faded._

_Blue eyes opened to see an all too familiar face. The face belonged to the son of a wealthy noble family that was long time friends of his own. Mizuki smiled almost sweetly while touching Fuji's face._

"_You're awake."_

_Fuji couldn't find his voice to speak._

"_You must feel weak, vulnerable, afraid…right?"_

_Mizuki was right. Fuji was afraid of what was going to happen._

"_Don't worry, Mizuki's going to take care of all that." He whispered into Fuji's ear. "Bring him in." He ordered to his men._

"_Fuji-san!" Someone shouted that sounded like Ten-chan to Fuji's ears._

_Mizuki laughed, a soft sound that made Fuji flare up in anger._

"_I wouldn't try anything now. You wouldn't want your little Ten-chan to get hurt, right?"_

_Fuji could only glare in anger._

"_Bring the guard over here."_

_He was weaponless and bound. There were some wounds on him, but none of them looked serious. Blood leaked from his head._

_Something about Ten-chan made Fuji's senses go wild. He thrashed under Mizuki's powerful hold. For the first time since gaining consciousness Fuji realized the alien feeling in his mouth. White fangs like those he saw just before everything blacked out._

"_What did you do to me?" Fuji snarled and tried to free himself from Mizuki's grip._

"_Nothing, but save you. I saved you from fear, from life. I made you mine and in return I gave you life."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Simple. I made you into a vampire."_

"_Liar! They don't exist!"_

"_But don't you hear it? Don't you smell it?" Mizuki asked._

"_Don't change the subject!"_

"_Can't you hear his heart beat? Can't you smell the blood from his wounds? Can you, Fuji?"_

_Fuji growled while trying to ignore the thoughts drifting into his mind. He could hear the rhythmic beat pounding within Tezuka. He could hear it and it was driving him crazy._

_Fuji struggled some more until the constant thrashing wore him out. His head drooped and he felt tired. Fuji just wanted to close his eyes and open them to find himself sleeping in his own room with everything normal._

_Then the pounding sounds became louder then ever! The beat drove away anything sane left in Fuji's head. Something made him sink the glistening white fangs into the neck of his protector. Ten-chan gasped and Fuji cried. _

_Fuji cried as he let the blood flow into his mouth. He cried tears of red like the blood that belonged to Ten-chan. He could feel the beating sounds start to slow down and that was when Fuji could think clearly again. _

_Fuji pulled away with tears streaming down his face. He never cried before, he found no reason to. His life was perfect, but now it was gone. Everything was gone. _

"_I'm sorry…Ten-chan. Forgive me." He whispered into Ten-chan's ears as life faded away from him, as the heart stopped and would nevermore beat that sound that drove Fuji into such a craze._

_Mizuki smiled as he pulled _his _Fuji into a hug. Fuji was his now and there was nothing he could do about it. All his._

_Fuji continued to cry even after the men dragged the cold body away from him. He was angry with himself for not being able to protect Ten-chan. He was angry with himself for being the one to kill him. But he was angry with himself most of all because of how he loved the feeling when he drained away Ten-chan's life. He loved the feeling of the power flowing into him making Fuji feel invincible._

"_You look lovely when you cry…" Mizuki whispered into Fuji's ear._

"…_I hate you…" Fuji mouthed silently.

* * *

_

Tezuka sighed as he began to make breakfast. The sun had just risen and the light filtered through the shades. The dreams had started again. The dreams that haunted his sleep ever since he was nine and now thirteen years later it continued.

It always scared Tezuka whenever he saw the one called Ten-chan. They bore a striking resemblance although Tezuka had shorter hair and glasses. Another thing that frightened him from the irony was that the Fuji he had met and the one in his dreams looked almost identical.

Tezuka knew it wasn't something that he should be scared about. Maybe it was all from his imagination or maybe it was all just a strange coincidence. Whatever it was Tezuka tried to ignore it.

"Good morning!" Fuji greeted from the doorway with a smile on his face.

"You shouldn't be up." Tezuka replied while looking around in the refrigerator for something edible to eat. It wasn't like he was a slob or anything it was just that Tezuka had horrible culinary skills.

"I'll be fine."

"Look, I have to go to work today. I'll ask someone to look after you for the day." Tezuka placed slices of bread into the toaster.

"Who?"

"They're my neighbors. It's a Sunday so they won't have anything to do. Ryoma, Momo, and Yuuta." Tezuka paused to remember their names. He didn't socialize much, but the three could be considered his friends although they were younger by several years.

The bread popped out of the toaster. Tezuka grabbed his coat and the slices of toast. "Make what you want. I have to go."

"Bye, bye, Ten-cha…Tezuka!" Fuji stopped himself from completing the name.

Tezuka visibly flinched before leaving the house.

* * *

_Ding-Dong_

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Momo-chan, this is Ryoma, and this is Yuuta. We're friends of Tezuka." Momo introduced himself and his two companions. It had only been five minutes after Tezuka left.

"And my name's Fuji. Come on in." Fuji opened the door to let the three into the house.

"Hey, isn't that your last name, Yuuta?"

"Yeah…"

Momo grabbed a remote control and sat down on the couch. He turned on the T.V.

"Momo-senpai…We're not here to freeload."

"Don't worry about it. We're looking after Fuji, aren't we?"

"It's all right. I'll be sleeping in the other room."

"And we'll be here watching TV. Can't let this thing go to waste, now can we?" Momo stared at the large screen of the expensive looking television. His two companions took their seats nearby. Ryoma fell back asleep being unused to the early time.

Fuji stood by the doorway watching them. His eyes were on Yuuta.

* * *

**Kiyami: I went backwards with my editing, which I shouldn't have done. I think I got most of the errors and mistakes I've made…**

**Read and review please!**


	2. Fuji

**  
Bloody Cactus**

**Fuji**

**Kiyami: Revised! **

**Pairings: FujiZuka, MomoRyo, and some one-sided FujixMizuki**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Oujisama.

* * *

**

Tezuka returned to his home to find Momo and Ryoma sleeping against each other with a mess of junk food surrounding them. He turned off the TV that was showing some horror movie. So much for reliable.

Yuuta came walking out of Tezuka's room. Tezuka nodded, "Thank you, Yuuta."

"Fuji?" Tezuka looked into the room to find Fuji sitting by his window to watch the stars begin to twinkle on the evening sky.

"Hm? Oh Tezuka…Did you have a nice day at work?" Fuji smiled sweetly at Tezuka.

"Come on, I'll bring you to the hospital."

"It's all right. I don't need to go. I'm perfectly fine." Fuji protested.

Fuji was right. The bruises that covered his body weren't there anymore, strangely. The only thing that still remained from before was the cut the dart had created and even that didn't look too severe.

"We're going out to eat then."

* * *

"Good night, Tezuka, Fuji." Yuuta waved as he lead his two friends to the house right next door. Momo and Ryoma stumbled behind Yuuta, still half-asleep.

Tezuka and Fuji got into the black car parked right outside Tezuka's house. The car rumbled off towards the nearest restaurant that Tezuka found suitable.

"Fuji, where do you live?"

"I don't live anywhere."

"…"

"I move around a lot, but I never have a permanent place to live."

"You can stay with me for the meantime."

There was an awkward silence.

"So where's this place, Ten-Tezuka?"

"You nearly called me Ten-chan…didn't you?" Tezuka said before thinking. No one knew about his dreams.

"So you remember?"

"Remember what?"

Fuji sighed and shook his head. "Nevermind."

"Tell me, do you know about the dreams?"

"Dreams?"

"I have them every month. I think you're in them." Despite having met Fuji only a night before, Tezuka felt a bond between them. He felt as though he had known Fuji forever. He felt as though he could trust him.

"Ah…" Fuji trailed off in thought. Perhaps this Tezuka was Ten-Chan…only reborn.

"Do you know anything about them?" At this point Tezuka was desperate for some answers about his dreams. Fuji seemed like the one who would know.

"I think I do."

"Tell me then."

"It's a long story."

"It's a long way to the restaurant."

"It's all right…I don't have to eat. I'm not hungry." In truth Fuji couldn't eat food anymore. He always ended up vomiting it all up. Blood was the only source of nutrition for him now, but there were some exceptions like he could have some candies.

Tezuka stopped the car right outside a playground. "Tell me."

"B-but…I shouldn't. It might ruin things." Fuji looked away from Tezuka's commanding glare before finally giving in. "All right..."

"You might not believe this, but about three hundred years ago or so I was the son…"

I was the only son of a rich family. We were well favored by the community and we were very wealthy since my father was a very successful merchant. I grew up carefree and often spent my nights with friends.

I lived a very nice life and was spoiled with all sorts of gifts from my parents. The girls would swoon over me and no one seemed to hate me. Life was wonderful.

I had a personal bodyguard who had sort of grown up with me. His father was a friend of my father. Once he had grown old enough he became by guard. His name was Tenaki, but I called him Ten-chan. He was wonderful. He looked just like you. We had so much fun together.

But there was another noble that I knew. His name was Mizuki. I didn't think much of Mizuki since he spent so much time trying to impress me rather than befriend me. It was my biggest mistake ignoring him I suppose.

One day Ten-chan and I were on our way to my uncle's home. He lived by the beach so I was excited to go. On our first night out we were attacked. Ten-chan tried to protect me, but we both got captured.

The men who captured us worked for Mizuki. By that time our fates had been decided. I had already been turned into a vampire and in the aftermath Ten-chan was killed…by me."

"What happened?"

"It's what we do. Vampires drink the blood of humans. We're above you in the food chain. I was new to being a vampire and I didn't know how to control myself. I drank your blood and I couldn't stop until the very end."

"Vampires don't exist." Tezuka said being the skeptical person he was.

"Then how do I remember all this so vividly? Tezuka, I've been living for three hundred years with this guilt of knowing I killed you. Please…let me make it up to you."

"I still don't believe you're a vampire."

"Believe what you want, but let me do something to get this guilt off of me."

"Even if you try I still won't believe you are a vampire."

With that Tezuka started the car. The ride back home was silent and awkward.

"Tezuka, do you mind if I call you Ten-chan?"

"Yes."

"What about Tezu-chan?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me about Yuuta?"

"Why?"

"Oh nothing, I just find him interesting."

"All I know is that he's an orphan and he plays tennis. I'm not very close with people."

"You're just like Ten-chan."

"I'm going to sleep. I have work tomorrow."

"You don't have to sleep on the couch. I'm not going to kill you or anything. Three hundred years haven't been wasted on nothing."

"Good night." Tezuka replied and left his room.

* * *

Fuji stared at the ceiling of Tezuka's room. It was plain and white just like the rest of his house. Fuji sighed and turned to his side. It wasn't that he didn't sleep, but he had a lot on his mind.

This was a chance to redeem himself from the sinful act he had committed centuries ago. This time he would protect Tezuka from everything in the world. He just had to.

There was also Yuuta. It was a fortunate coincidence that the direct descendant of his sister Yumiko just happened to be the neighbor of Tezuka.

Now Fuji suddenly thought of his own family. He never knew what had happened with them. Mizuki took him off somewhere where hardly anyone lived. There Mizuki had taught him some very interesting lessons. Each day it was agony and finally after two hundred years Fuji had escaped from Mizuki.

Fuji spent that time wandering around the world. There were so many things that humans had made in the time he had been secluded. What scared him the most were the guns that replaced the bows.

He moved often, never lingering in one place for too long. Mizuki would find him if he did so Fuji moved every five months or so. It became a lifestyle Fuji had to grow accustomed to quickly, but now Mizuki had found him.

The men that had attacked him last night obviously knew something of vampires. First they had hit him with a dart covered in poison. It was a certain type of poison that greatly delayed the vampire's natural ability to heal quickly and weakened him. From there they had just brutally attacked him.

Tezuka came to the rescue. It was strange that even after all this time Fuji was still the one that needed saving. Fuji promised to himself that he would be the one to save Tezuka next time. No matter what.

Fuji grabbed the pillow slowly.

Mizuki and him lived in a large house that had been built in secrecy. It was sort of a place to go to when you needed to get away in life. There Fuji was absolutely miserable and his hate for Mizuki grew with each day. But Fuji could do nothing since every time he tried to attack Mizuki, his efforts ended up with pain and more sadness.

He adjusted to the type of lifestyle easily. Being around Mizuki had strengthened him in a way. Fuji learned not to be as empathic like he was before and thought less of whether killing to survive was really right. Mizuki always said that it was their right to hunt on those lower on the food chain.

Finally during a rainy day Fuji crept up upon Mizuki's sleeping form. Fuji stabbed him with a knife covered in the purple poison that Mizuki kept in a locked cabinet. And when Mizuki opened his mouth in shock and pain Fuji spilt the entire vial of the poison in there. Angrily Fuji hoped that Mizuki would die from it all.

Fuji escaped that night. By then contraptions called trains had been invented. He rode his horse to the nearest big city with a train station and escaped his long imprisonment from the one that he hated the most.

The years that followed softened his bitter heart. He spent decades watching the descendants of his family. Yumiko and his immediate family were long dead.

Fifty years after his escape it was around the 1950's. Fuji stopped watching his family knowing it would only endanger them. He tried to grow accustomed to the new devices, but evaded humans. As the saying went, "Don't play with your food."

It was like that for a while. Time didn't matter much to Fuji anymore since time was the only thing that vampires ever had. Mizuki found him again after Fuji chanced a visit to see his relatives. Mizuki ended up killing them and Fuji's anger flared up again. Fuji barely escaped capture from Mizuki. After that Fuji ended up here, in Tezuka's home.

The blue-eyed vampire sighed and sat up. He felt even more guilt now. What Tezuka had told him confirmed it. The relatives that Mizuki killed were most likely Yuuta's family. Now there were even more deaths that weighed heavily on Fuji.

He got out of bed and easily navigated his way into the living room. Tezuka was asleep on the couch. The spare blanket had fallen down onto the floor. Fuji crossed the room and picked up the soft, blue blanket from the ground. Gently as to not wake him he covered Tezuka with the blanket.

It reminded him of when Ten-chan would spend his nights in Fuji's room. No matter how hard he tried he always fell asleep even in the uncomfortable armor. Fuji bent down and placed a light, ghostly kiss on his forehead.

"Ten-chan, please forgive me…Good night." Fuji whispered before exiting the house. Tonight was a night to feed.

Tezuka cracked open an eye and watched Fuji's silhouette move pass the windows into the quiet, peaceful town.

* * *

Tezuka woke up to see Fuji staring down at him. "Morning, Ten-chan."

"I told you not to call me that."

"But why? That's who you are."

"No, I'm Tezuka."

Fuji pouted.

"Shouldn't you be asleep or something?" Tezuka grumbled as he got up and opened the refrigerator.

"Why?"

"Don't these so-called vampires die in the sunlight?"

"So you believe me?"

"No."

"Well we don't die in the sunlight. The Sun hates us so we burn quickly in the sunlight. Our reflections are still there just…translucent and I don't mind the smell of garlic. Anything else, Ten-chan?" He explained.

Tezuka gave Fuji a glare that was returned with a smile.

"So is Yuuta coming over today?"

"Why are you so interested in him?"

"Would you believe me if I said why?"

"Probably not."

"Then I won't tell you until you say you believe me." Fuji stuck out a tongue at Tezuka playfully and walked off.

Tezuka sighed and leaned on the kitchen counter. Fuji's presence in his home seemed to make things more carefree and easygoing. A part of him enjoyed the liveliness Fuji brought, but another preferred the quieter, boring life before.

"I'm borrowing some of your clothes! I'm going to take a shower!" Fuji announced from Tezuka's bedroom.

* * *

Fuji turned the water on and made noises as if he was taking a shower. He sat on the floor and stared at the handwritten letter addressed to him. On the front was his name in cursive. Fuji opened it to read it.

_You're still mine._

_-Mizuki_

Fuji's hands trembled in fear. Mizuki knew. He knew where he was. As he was returning from the night's hunt he found the letter stuck to the door. Feeling weary and tired Fuji put off reading the letter until today. It put Tezuka in danger and possibly Yuuta.

Fuji ripped up the letter and threw it into the trash. He took off the dirty clothing and stepped into the shower hoping the hot water would wash away the worries.

* * *

Tezuka looked up from the TV as Fuji stepped out of the bathroom. A cheerful smile was on the vampire's face. He was dressed in an old blue T-shirt that was too big for Fuji's small frame. He wore white shorts that reached his knees. A white towel was in his hands since his hair was still too wet.

"So refreshing." Fuji commented.

"They found a dead body this morning." Tezuka stated and pointed towards the news report on the television.

"Oh…"

"Did you do it?"

"So you believe me?"

"You could still commit a murder like this without having to be a vampire. There are procedures out there to change your teeth." Tezuka replied.

"The man was a criminal. He robbed a store and injured a man in the process. I think it was my duty to stop the man." Fuji took a seat next to Tezuka.

"Tezuka, why don't you believe me? Why do you deny that I'm a vampire?" He asked curiously.

"They don't exist."

Fuji sighed. It seemed like an impossible task to convince the headstrong man. But a sly smile slid across his smooth, pale face. Silent as a cat he moved until he was uncomfortably close to Tezuka. Tezuka looked at Fuji.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Fuji innocently said.

Cold fingers traced the area around Tezuka's neck lightly. Tezuka shivered at the effect. Fuji leaned over and bared both white fangs. He put pressure on Tezuka's neck with the fangs, but not so much that it would pierce the skin. Tezuka pushed Fuji away.

"What are you doing?" He repeated.

"Well you don't believe me so I'm trying to prove to you that I'm a vampire."

"I have to go to work." Tezuka suddenly said. He grabbed his coat and keys.

"Bye, bye Ten-chan!" Fuji shouted after Tezuka.

Tezuka left.

* * *

**Kiyami: I still don't like this chapter…**

**Chapter Three: Yuu-chan (Although I have this habit of constantly changing titles. This chapter went through four changes before I thought it fit the chapter.)**

**Read and Review!**


	3. Yuuchan

**Bloody Cactus**

**Yuu-chan**

**Kiyami: Revised.**

**Pairings: FujixTezuka, MomoxRyo (Only Suggestions), and one-sided FujixMizuki**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Oujisama.

* * *

**

Yuuta stepped out onto the local tennis courts. Fortunately for him the lights were still on. He stepped into a caged area and slipped coins into the machine. Minutes later a yellow tennis ball shot out of it. Yuuta hit it hard and prepared for the next.

Yuuta practiced a lot especially during the night. Somehow Yuuta was able to balance school life, a job, a personal life, and practice hour after hour of tennis. It had become a hobby of his with his obsession with it growing after the death of his family.

At the age of six Yuuta was away at Ryoma's house for Ryoma's birthday party. It had been set on Christmas Eve, the date of Echizen's birthday. The party was a little bit before noon and lasted for only an hour and a half. No one came to pick him up.

In the late evening a woman arrived at Ryoma's house to tell Yuuta of the news. A fire had erupted when a truck with a tank full of propane collided into his home. No one was able to react in time. The truck exploded and killed his relatives in the process. Yuuta wasn't sure whether to be thankful or not that the explosion had brought a quick death.

Afterwards Yuuta lived with a foster family who treated him with pity and attention. Yuuta attended St. Rudolph and joined the tennis team. He became known as the Southpaw Killer and even faced his childhood friend, Ryoma in a match during a tournament.

High school had ended and Momo suggested them living all together so they could afford a house. The house was run down and needed renovation. That was how Yuuta ended up in this quiet town.

Yuuta slammed the ball that was sent spinning into the fence surrounding the court. Slowly it came to a stop and dropped to the ground. That was the last one unless Yuuta fed the machine more coins. Tonight he didn't have many coins.

"You're quite talented." Someone commented from outside the fence.

Yuuta gave only a short glance to the black-haired man before him.

"Would you like to have a match with me?"

"Sure." Playing against a real player was always better practice than with a machine after all.

* * *

Yuuta wiped sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. His opponent who had introduced himself as Mizuki was quite strong. The match had ended at seven to five with Mizuki as the victor.

"You're a powerful player." Mizuki commented with a finger curling around a lock of hair.

Yuuta looked at Mizuki. "But you're the one who beat me."

"Would you like to play again some other time?"

"Sure."

"How about next Saturday at the same time?"

"All right."

Mizuki watched the left handed Yuuta leave the public tennis courts. A finger still toyed with the soft black hair. A smile formed on his pale face.

The prey had fallen into a trap.

* * *

"Ten-chan, let's go swimming. I haven't gone swimming in a long time!" Fuji suggested suddenly while he was watching TV.

"No." Tezuka replied and turned a page in the book he was reading.

"Ten-chan, just one time?"

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?"

"What? Ten-chan?"

"Yes."

"But I like calling you Ten-chan." Fuji smiled. Tezuka glared.

"Hn." Tezuka turned his attention back to his book.

Fuji sighed audibly. "We should spend this time together doing fun things. I might have to leave soon."

"Good." It was a lie though. Tezuka had quickly grown used to Fuji being around here. Whenever he returned from work he would find himself merrily greeted by the vampire. Tezuka never admitted it, but he was almost glad that Fuji didn't have a place to go.

Fuji frowned with his face showing mock hurt. What Tezuka said didn't phase Fuji too much. Tezuka was…colder than Ten-chan, but to Fuji they were exactly alike. Although Tezuka had more control over things and had this commanding aura about him while Ten-chan was a bit of dreamer and always seemed to be distracted by one thing or another.

"Will Yuuta be coming tomorrow?"

"No, tomorrow's my day off." Tezuka glanced up from his book.

"Then let's go swimming!"

* * *

Tezuka climbed into his bed and placed his pair of glasses on the nightstand next to it. He turned off the lamp idly placed in the center of the side table and closed his eyes to sleep.

Fuji and Tezuka had switched places after Fuji confirmed that he was perfectly fine. His body gratefully sank into the more comfortable bed and soon he was fast asleep.

Fuji opened the door silently and slipped into the room. He kneeled by Tezuka's bed and smiled. Gently he poked Tezuka on the shoulder until he woke up.

"What is it?"

"I can't sleep, Ten-chan. Can we share your bed?"

"No."

"But Ten-chan…Your couch is so uncomfortable to sleep on and it's cold in there."

"Live with it."

"Your bed is big…We can both fit on it without having to be bunched together."

"Go back to sleep." Tezuka sleepily looked at the vampire's face. He was smiling like he always was. Usually Tezuka might have thought the constant smiles would be annoying, but with Fuji it just wasn't.

Reluctantly Tezuka moved towards the edge of the bed. He was too tired to argue with him. Fuji crawled in next to him.

"Thank you, Ten-chan."

"Go back to sleep."

After the two had settled in Tezuka tried his best to ignore the cold presence next to him. Fuji was cold. It was as if he had no body heat. Tezuka shivered when he felt an icy hand come in contact with his arm. Fuji's hand squeezed his arm in a comforting way before slipping away as Tezuka turned his back to Fuji.

Fuji just stared at Tezuka's back while savoring the feel of warmth on his hand. He hated being cold, but the price of vampirism was the warmth of life. That was why he would never want Tezuka to become just like him, like a vampire, because he didn't want Tezuka to suffer the brutal, cold harshness he had gone through. He didn't want Tezuka to suffer even if it meant him to mourn his death for the rest of eternity.

And eternity never ended.

* * *

Mizuki dropped the lifeless body of his latest victim. The man was Akazawa who had a connection to Yuuta. Akazawa had been the captain of the tennis team Yuuta belonged to at one point. Killing him was just another method to bringing down the prey easier. Kill off those around it and it becomes scared, nervous, and vulnerable.

Calmly he stepped onto the sidewalk in the quiet town. He had expected Fuji to retreat to a louder place than this. Here it was much too dull for what Fuji preferred.

Ah Fuji Syusuke, the obsession that had driven him to such extremities. He wanted Syusuke to be only his and his only. No one else could have the one man that occupied his thoughts every moment of his existence.

Some might think him mad the way he thought. Mizuki could almost sense the fear always lingering by Fuji. Fuji was scared, scared of things such as death. Mizuki knew a way to end that fear and it was to give him immortality. Fuji wouldn't be scared anymore and Fuji would be his.

It was a perfect plan in his mind to do such a thing, but he never thought Fuji would retaliate in such a way. He never thought that Fuji would attack and try to free himself from the one person who had given Fuji what he wanted.

Of course he was the one who indirectly forced Fuji to kill the one Fuji loved. It was a price to pay. Living forever wasn't exactly cheap.

And now he had discovered Yuuta. Yuuta was related to Fuji in some way and that made Mizuki interested. Perhaps it would just all be easier to forget Fuji Syusuke and try again with Fuji Yuuta. But Mizuki wasn't the type to give up that easily.

Although every time he saw Yuuta his interest in the mortal would deepen. Something about the stubborn man was attractive through Mizuki's perspective. Even after he had killed off his living relatives all in one huge blow, he had remained tough and lived on. Mizuki had seen far too many mortals die from depression even if the ones they had lost were small compared to Yuuta.

Yuuta struggled to live on in life and overcome all obstacles. Yuuta survived in this harsh world. Yuuta was able to live and that just made Mizuki want to take it, but he wasn't so cruel to take away something Yuuta had worked hard on. That was why Mizuki decided to reward Yuuta for his efforts.

Mizuki had decided to bestow the gift of vampirism to Yuuta.

* * *

He didn't know how it had happened, but now he was driving. Driving to the beach. Driving when he should be relaxing or doing something on his day off. But somehow Fuji had gotten him to drive all of _them_ to the beach. Them as in Fuji, Yuuta, Momo, and Ryoma.

Momo was making an effort to get everyone to start singing a song. Ryoma was asleep and Yuuta was staring out the window. Fuji tried to strike up a conversation with Yuuta.

"Yuuta?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I call you, Yuu-chan?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because…anyway we're not even close."

"But Momo lets me call him Momo-chan."

"That's because he asks people to."

"Enough. If I have to drive all of us to the beach I rather have it silent."

"Ten-chan, don't be so harsh."

"Ten-chan?" Momo and Yuuta echoed in unison.

"Don't ask." Tezuka bluntly replied.

* * *

"Let go of me." Tezuka demanded while he tugged away his arm from the smiling Fuji.

"But you just can't sit there and read on such a lovely day. The water's fine." Fuji grabbed Tezuka's arm again.

Tezuka winced at the unintentional roughness of the grab. His arm still hadn't completely healed from the stab from that night. Fuji opened his eyes in surprise.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No. Just go." Tezuka bent over to pick up his book by his chair.

"No, no wait. How'd you get this? Did you get it saving me?" Fuji lifted the long sleeve up to reveal the bandaged part of the arm. He looked at Tezuka with concern. "Why didn't you tell me you got hurt?"

"Because I knew you'd do what you're doing right now." Tezuka rubbed the wounded area gently.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"What's done is done. Get over it."

"I'll make it up to you…I promise." Fuji whispered.

"Oi! Fuji! Are you going to sit there all day or are you coming?" Momo called from the salty waters.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Fuji shouted in reply. He gave one last concerned look at Tezuka before running towards the water.

* * *

"Hello."

"Hn."

"My name's Mizuki."

Tezuka glanced at the shorter man next to him. He wiped water from his face and put on his glasses. They were both alone in the bathroom.

"And I assume you're Tezuka."

"I am."

"Ah…" Black hair curled around a finger.

"I guess you're the one Fuji talked of."

"Oh, I'm flattered that Fuji-kun talks about me. So what did he say about me?"

"Nonsense."

Tezuka headed for the door. He didn't want to be stuck alone in the same place as another crazed man who believed he to be of some fictional race.

But before Tezuka could get out Mizuki blocked the door. Mizuki's previous playful, teasing mood had now turned vicious and serious.

"Just a warning, Tezuka-san, Fuji-kun's mine. Fuji-kunbelongs to me. If you take him away from me I'll make sure both of you suffer for the rest of eternity."

"He's not your property…Get out of my way." Tezuka glared at Mizuki who gave one in return.

"I'm not finished yet."

"Well I am." Tezuka snapped and pushed Mizuki out of the doorway.

"You'll suffer. I'll make sure of that!" Mizuki yelled after him.

* * *

"Damn! We're all out of marshmallows!" Momo searched through the bags to see if there were anymore.

"So?" Ryoma sipped his Ponta.

"How are we supposed to make s'mores?" Momo asked.

"I'll go and get some more. Yuu-chan? Will you come with me?" Fuji smiled at Yuuta who just frowned.

"Ch…fine." Yuuta got up and started walking towards the convenience store that was not too far away.

* * *

"That's just disgusting. Wasabi chips?" Yuuta stared at the green bag of wasabi flavored potato chips.

"I'm sure you'll like them." Fuji had bought them for the rest of the group to eat, not him. He would probably enjoy the reaction caused by the spicy green sauce.

"Let's hurry up. We've been gone for too long." Yuuta walked ahead of Fuji. Fuji trailed behind to stare at the sky.

"Can we stop for a moment? Look at those stars! They're beautiful." Fuji pointed at the twinkling sky.

"I don't see what's so great about them."

"Just look."

Both of them went silent to observe the night sky. Fuji looked back towards Yuuta to see his reaction only to find a dropped bag of the food they had bought.

"Yuuta? Where'd you go?" Fuji looked around to see where his relative had gone.

"How are you, Fuji-kun? Good, I hope." Mizuki walked towards him.

"Mizuki." Fuji snarled in anger. Blue eyes blazed with absolute hatred.

"Now, now, Fuji-kin, don't get so angry."

"What did you do to Yuuta?" Fuji shouted.

"Nothing, nothing…yet." Mizuki acted calmly as if he was innocent of everything.

"Bring him back!"

"Why should I?"

Fuji leaped forward and tackled Mizuki. Mizuki grunted and tried to pry away the fingers wrapped around his throat.

"Tell me!" Fuji demanded.

Mizuki slowly slipped a knife out of a pocket. He stabbed Fuji in the back and slid the knife towards his stomach. Like the dart it was covered in the violet poison. Fuji's grip around Mizuki's throat strengthened then rapidly weakened.

Mizuki pushed Fuji off of him and set distance between each other.

"So this is how you greet an old friend."

Fuji didn't reply. He was doubled over with his arms covering his stomach. He gasped and choked as if he could no longer breath.

"D-damn…you." Fuji managed to say before a wave of pain sent him gasping.

"Fuji-kun, Fuji-kun, I'm quite disappointed. I thought you were taught not to say such foul language. Now hurry and get up. We're leaving. Nfu."

"Yuu-chan…"

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Momo asked at the sound of someone screaming something.

"Fuji!" Tezuka shouted and got up. He began running towards where Fuji and Yuuta had headed off too.

"Wait up, Tezuka!" Momo and Ryoma both nodded to each other and dashed off after Tezuka.

"Don't worry, I'll come back for you later." Mizuki whispered into Fuji's ear before kissing him on the lips. He had heard the shouts of Fuji's human companions.

* * *

Fuji had blood covering him. The wound that Mizuki had made was large and blood was flowing effortlessly out of it. Tezuka skidded to a stop and went to Fuji's side with Ryoma and Momo not far behind.

"Fuji!" The two younger companions shouted.

"Hurry! Momoshiro, go get the car and Echizen go look for Yuuta!" Tezuka ordered.

Fuji was still alive, but unconscious. His body was colder than ever and with the help of the moon Tezuka could make out a long gash in his side.

"I'm…I'm sorry…Ten-chan…Yuu-chan." Fuji mumbled as red tears streamed down his face. Tezuka brushed them away with the back of his hand.

Fuji was so cold even on this warm night.

* * *

Momo stopped where Tezuka and Fuji were. He got out of the car and opened the door to the back seats.

"Did you see Yuuta or Echizen?"

"I saw Ryoma and he said he couldn't find Yuuta. What do you want me to do?"

"Just drive the car. We'll go around to look for them once, but we have to get back home as soon as possible."

"What about a hospital?"

"No, a hospital won't help him." Tezuka muttered.

For the first time since he met Fuji, he truly did believe him to be a vampire. Perhaps it was the fangs or the bloody tears falling from his eyes. The impossibly cold body or maybe the sudden flash of memory that went through his mind the moment he discovered Fuji's bloody body.

The fragment of memory where he had seen Fuji plunge his fangs into his neck.

Ten-chan's memory.

* * *

"Where am I?" Yuuta asked.

"Let's call it Home." Mizuki replied.

"Wait…I-I know you…" Yuuta just couldn't remember where he had heard that voice.

"Mizuki, remember?"

"What do you want from me?" He demanded. Yuuta was angry at being taken so abruptly and by being betrayed of the trust he thought he could place in his acquaintance.

"Companionship…what about you? I know about you. Don't you want companionship too? Don't you just hate being alone during the holidays when your friends are away? Don't you just hate the empty feeling of being alone?"

"Shut up, you don't know anything." Yuuta growled.

"I don't know anything? I've been alone all my life. My parents abandoned me. The man I love left me… Wouldn't it be perfect if you weren't lonely anymore?"

"…Yeah…" Yuuta never realized it, but he hated being alone.

"Then I'll bring the solution to this entire problem." Mizuki softly said into Yuuta's ear.

* * *

"He's gone, he's gone." Fuji mumbled. "They're all dead now…all dead."

"What's he talking about?" Ryoma asked from his spot on a chair.

Everyone was gathered in Tezuka's bedroom watching the vampire mumble things in the midst of his slumber. The wound had finally closed, but Fuji was too weak to stay conscious for more than thirty minutes.

"Come on, Ryoma. We're going to go look for Yuuta again." Momo got up and grabbed his jacket.

"Sure." Ryoma stretched before heading out the door.

"Be careful."

"Don't worry about us. Just take care of Fuji, okay?"

"All right." Tezuka watched them leave before turning his attention to Fuji.

"Gone…gone…dead…" He continued to mumble while red droplets formed by his eyes.

Tezuka wiped them away with the end of his sleeve. His clothes were already bloody from carrying Fuji and doing most of the bandaging. Fuji had lost a lot of blood.

"Dead!" Fuji suddenly jerked upwards with his eyes wide with pain and alarm. The sudden movement caused Fuji to collapse back down onto to the bed from the pain.

"Don't move so much."

"Yuu-chan…Yuuta…Where?" Fuji's voice bordered hysteria.

"Momoshiro and Echizen are out looking for him."

Tezuka sighed as the fresh bandages turned red. The wound had reopened.

"It's not healing. I thought you said you could heal faster." Tezuka looked through the bag of medical supplies for more bandages.

"I can't…I'm too weak." Fuji closed his eyes. "I need blood…bad."

His hand curled around a clump of the bed sheets. The hand squeezed tightly until his knuckles were white before letting go. Fuji had to make up for the blood loss with new blood, but he was too weak to go out hunting on his own. A dilemma.

Tezuka stared at Fuji for what seemed like forever before reaching down into the bag again. This time he took out a knife. In one swift motion he slit his wrist. Blood dripped out of the cut. He pressed his wrist by Fuji's lips.

"Ten-chan…I can't."

"Hurry up." Tezuka said impatiently and controlled himself so pain wouldn't register on his face.

"But what if I go out of control?"

"Do you want me to waste all this blood on nothing. Just drink."

Fuji hesitated before pressing his lips against Tezuka's wrist. Sweet, metallic, bold tasting blood flooded his mouth. Reluctantly he swallowed and urged the blood into his mouth by sucking on the wrist. He repeated this until he thought it was enough.

With one hand Fuji pushed away Tezuka's wrist. Some color had formed in his face. Blood made his lips look crimson in color with speckles of red by his mouth.

"Thank you…it helped a lot." Fuji smiled.

Tezuka started to bind his own cut until Fuji stopped him.

"Silly, don't you know how to properly bandage yourself? You're doing it too tightly."

Fuji took Tezuka's hand into his and used the other hand to wrap the bandage tightly, but loose enough for circulation, around his wrist.

"There. It's much better now."

"Fuji, I think we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About your past and mine."

"Oh…" Fuji looked out the window so he wouldn't have to look Tezuka in the eye. "Look, I'm sorry about the trouble I've caused. It's my entire fault that Yuuta's been taken. I'm going to leave tomorrow. Maybe if I compromise with Mizuki he'll let Yuuta go."

"Stop saying you're sorry. I've already enough about you being sorry about this or that. Don't change the subject either. Tell me about our past."

"I've already told you everything you need to know."

"I feel like something's missing. A missing part of me."

Fuji turned to look at Tezuka. He leaned forward and hugged the larger man. Fuji buried his face in Tezuka shoulder.

"I loved him…you. I'm in love with you, Ten-chan. I've wanted to tell you for years and finally I got the chance. But…But now I have to go. So…Ten-chan, please do me another favor and live on. Live on and be happy. Remember me and that I loved you." Fuji blurted out. He said every word that he had wanted to express to him since the day they met centuries ago.

Tezuka seemed surprised by this sudden confession. Slowly he returned the hug to the vampire. Tezuka then did something unexpected. Soft lips came in contact with Fuji's even though blood still coated the lips. After what seemed like forever they finally pulled away.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Kiyami: Ahaha the angst!**

**Read and Review…or else…**


	4. Obsession

**Bloody Cactus**

**Obsession**

**Kiyami: I just realized…I'm calling this fanfic Bloody Cactus yet there has never been a mentioning of cacti. Ah oh well.**

**Pairings: FujixTezuka, MomoxRyo, MizukixYuuta, and one-side FujixMizuki.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Oujisama.

* * *

**

"No luck at all. We couldn't find Yuuta anywhere." Momo relaxed onto the couch. Fuji handed him a glass of water.

"I think I can find him." Fuji looked at the three other faces in the room.

"How?" Ryoma was curious to know.

"I have a friend who can help."

* * *

"Hello? Ah…Fuji. How are you doing? …Oh. We'll be there as soon as possible." Inui Sadaharu closed the cell phone and glanced at his partner.

"What's it this time?" His partner, Kaidoh Kaoru, kept his eyes on the road as he asked this question.

"It's Fuji. He wants our help."

* * *

"Yuuta-kun, what's your view on life." Mizuki asked as he watched the other eat his breakfast.

"I don't care much for it. I live life and that's all there is to it."

"What about immortality? Vampires?"

"Vampires are fictional beings and immortality is just an idea."

"But what if they were real?"

"I guess it'd be nice to live forever, but I think I'd get bored of it sooner or later."

"What if I offered it to you? To live forever." Mizuki smiled at the younger man.

* * *

"I am Inui and this is Kaidoh." Inui introduced. "We're paranormal investigators and supernatural hunters."

"This is Tezuka." Fuji nodded to the stoic man. Ryoma and Momo had returned to their own home to rest from the eventful night.

"We need help. I have to find Mizuki."

"Mizuki?" Inui sounded surprised by this.

"There I found him. Recently he bought a house just two miles away from here. There aren't any other houses nearby. It's isolated. Would you like us to accompany you?"

"No thanks, Inui. I think Ten-chan and I should handle this by ourselves. Thank you." Fuji smiled.

"I'm just returning a favor. Kaidoh and I will stay here just in case you need help."

"Thank you again."

Fuji and Tezuka got ready to head over to Mizuki's home to rescue Yuuta. Tezuka rested his weary body to prepare for the long night ahead. Fuji did nothing, but take a shower and change into something comfortable.

When they were both done they got into Tezuka's car and drove off to the house of Mizuki.

* * *

A sleek, black car stopped just outside of an old, but elegant home. The house was more like a mansion with the space it took up. A huge garden wrapped around the Victorian home. Tall hedge walls towered above Fuji and Tezuka. No lights were on, but this was the location Inui had written for them.

Tezuka pushed open the rusty metal gate. It creaked loudly as it swung inwardly towards the house. Inside the dried remnants of dead plants gave both Tezuka and Fuji a bad feeling about this place. Stone statues stood frozen in place. Gargoyles leered at them from their spots while angelic beings creepily smile, seeming sad and joyful all at once.

Fuji and Tezuka stopped at an empty fountain in the center of the large garden. On the very top was a graceful figure with arms outstretched towards the sky as if asking something from the Heavens. But the head had been broken off making it seem ominous.

And on the ground right in front of it was a cactus. It was the only living thing in the garden, but it was new. The tag was still attached to the orange pot and the plant was a bold green with life. It stood out in the desolate garden that could have been this mournful in the beginning.

"Do you like it? I heard you liked cacti, Fuji-kun." The voice came from the house's entrance.

"Mizuki." Fuji growled and narrowed his eyes towards the black haired vampire.

"I'm touched by you coming to visit me. I'm sorry my home doesn't seem so welcoming. I've been busy lately." Mizuki leaned against a gargoyle perched by the stairway.

"Where's Yuuta?" Fuji demanded.

"Fuji-kun, you're so demanding lately. I thought your parents taught you better. You're not being the perfect guest at all."

Fuji trembled with rage with his hands curled into a tight fist. He started to move forward to attack Mizuki, but was stopped by Tezuka. Tezuka kept Fuji from going anywhere with the hand on his arm. Their eyes met.

"Stop."

"What is he doing here?" Mizuki stood up straight. He glared at the mortal man. "Didn't I warn you? Get away from my Fuji-kun!"

"I don't belong to you! Now where's Yuuta?" Fuji pulled away from Tezuka and stomped forward.

"There." Mizuki pointed towards a window. White curtains surrounded it, but when they were pushed away Fuji could see the direct descendant of his sister Yumiko.

"Yuuta! Get away from here!" Fuji shouted. He ran towards the window, desperate to get Yuuta as far away from here as possible.

"He won't listen to you." Mizuki calmly stated.

The large door opened. Yuuta stepped out of the mansion, but did nothing after that. Mizuki turned to look at Yuuta who stood only two feet away.

"No! Yuuta come over here!"

"Like I said, he won't listen to you. Look at him closely." Mizuki stared at his nails pretending to be bored of this.

"No! You didn't!" Fuji couldn't sense any life left in Yuuta.

Yuuta looked deadly pale. The color had been drained from his face. Like all vampires Yuuta had an aura of death surrounding him. He no longer smelt like a human, but of something that had lost touch with life. Yuuta was clearly dead, but alive all the same. Yuuta had been turned…into a vampire.

That was it. That was the final straw. Fuji blindly leapt forward at Mizuki. The two tumbled onto the ground and soon it was a fight for who was stronger. They didn't care about the dry plants digging into their bodies. Tezuka took several steps forward. He was hesitant about getting himself involved in their fight. He could do more harm than good if he did.

"Stop it!" Yuuta yelled over the sounds of fighting.

The two vampires on the ground froze. They looked over to Yuuta.

"What is it?" Mizuki shoved Fuji off of him.

"Stop fighting. Just stop."

"But he's trying to take you away from me."

"I know that!" Yuuta snapped.

"He kidnapped you and forced you to become that way!" Fuji defended himself.

"You…You have it all wrong."

"What?" Fuji was confused at this point.

"He asked me and I said yes. I want this Fuji." Yuuta stared at the ground being unable to look his ancestor in the eye.

"But why?"

"I don't know…" Yuuta was just as confused as Fuji.

"Yuuta, come on. Let's go. Mizuki's bad and we came here to save you." If he couldn't save Yuuta from one thing, he could always save Yuuta from another.

"I don't need any saving! I…I like it here!" Yuuta admitted and lifted his head to stare Fuji in the eye.

"But…what…why?"

"Don't you remember, Fuji? Don't you remember why you could never kill me on that day?" Mizuki brushed dirt off his clothes and picked the leaves from his hair.

Fuji fell silent as he remembered. A bond always formed when one was turned. A bond with the new fledgling and the one who made them. That deep bond forced him to direct the blade to the arm instead of Mizuki's heart.

Fuji cursed at himself and his weakness. If only he was strong enough to kill Mizuki then Yuuta wouldn't be this way. Yuuta would go on living normally and Tezuka wouldn't have gotten hurt. He hated his weaknesses.

Tezuka came over to Fuji and kneeled by the defeated vampire. He shook his head while mumbling things. He failed. His last promise to Yumiko, he had failed. And to Fuji failure was unacceptable.

* * *

"_Syusuke, guess what?"_

"_What?"_

"_I'm getting married in two months! Kazuki and I!" _

"_That's wonderful, Yumiko!"_

"_Would you promise me something, Syusuke?"_

"_Sure, what?"_

"_If I have any children, will you protect them?"_

"_Of course. I will protect them with my life."

* * *

_

"No!" Fuji got up suddenly and attacked Mizuki again. This time Fuji fought more fiercely than before. He wanted to kill Mizuki, but things were never easy.

One of the men who worked for Mizuki silently crept up to Tezuka. The man slammed an old rusty katana into Tezuka. The fight going on between Mizuki and Fuji had distracted Tezuka.

Tezuka gasped before falling to his knees. The katana sticked out from both sides of Tezuka's body. It immediately drew Fuji's attention away from fight. Mizuki took this chance to punch Fuji hard in the face. He didn't continue on with the fight, but went to Yuuta.

"Come on, we're leaving."

"Are we just going to leave them like that?" Yuuta felt some attachment to the man who called himself his ancestor.

"He's going to die and I don't want to provoke Fuji anymore. I know when to stop." Mizuki wiped blood from his face where Fuji had viciously cut.

Strangely Mizuki felt guilty. He felt guilty for the first time in his life. Maybe it was realization that everything he had done only caused pain in the one he loved. Perhaps it was best to love some things from a distance. Anyway he had Yuuta to think about now.

"Come on…"


	5. Fate

**Bloody Cactus**

Fate

**Kiyami: Mmmhmm enjoy. Revised!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Oujisama.

Fuji started to cry again and hated himself for doing so. He didn't like crying, but now here he was doing exactly that. He told himself he would protect Tezuka this time, but he had failed yet again. He was weak and he hadn't been able to stop just one stupid man.

Tezuka's eyes opened to look at Fuji. He was still alive, but was slowly dying a painful end.

"F-fuji…"

"I'm sorry, Ten-chan, I'm sor-"

"Don't…even start with…that. Haven't I-I told you… not to…call me that?" Tezuka grunted and tried to sit up.

"Don't move."

"Can't believe…that guy hit…me." Tezuka squinted his eyes at Fuji. His glasses had been knocked off when he had fallen.

Fuji smiled sadly. He wiped away the tears with the back of his hand. The two went into a silence.

"Fuji."

"Yes?"

"I g-guess you can…call me…Ten-chan…And I believe that…you're a…vampire." Tezuka had difficulty talking with the fatal wound and the katana still was imbedded in his body. Fuji didn't want to cause more pain by taking it out.

"Really? You believe me now?" Fuji's face lit up.

"Yeah…"

"You're dying." Fuji stared at the rusty end of the blade, thinking.

"Hn…Fuji I-" Tezuka stopped to gasp at the excruciating pain.

Fuji took Tezuka's hand and squeezed it tightly. Tezuka was always so warm, but now he was beginning to turn cold. Fuji hated being cold and feeling the warmth drain away from Tezuka saddened him.

"…I love you…"

"Me too…TEZUKA!" Tezuka's hand slipped limply out of Fuji's. Tezuka closed his eyes slowly and…he died. Life left him and his body was growing cold steadily.

"I don't think I can wait long enough for you. Vampires never die and I think that's what I should be afraid of. Hold on, Ten-chan…I'm coming." With that Fuji closed his eyes and pulled Tezuka's body towards him like a hug.

The rusty blade slid into his body and pierced the vital heart. Fuji's eyes shot open from the pain with a gasp escaping his lips. After the initial shock his eyes closed again and his expression softened. Fuji collapsed onto Tezuka with a truly happy smile on his face.

Fuji took in several last breaths, shuddered, and died.

Inui's dark green car stopped right behind Tezuka's black one. Four people stepped out of it, Momo, Ryoma, Inui, and Kaidoh.

It was morning and everyone had grown worried on what had happened to Tezuka and Fuji. They ran past the metal gates and stopped at the sight before them.

Fuji and Tezuka looked as if they were asleep, but they possibly couldn't be. The katana entering Tezuka's body and leaving Fuji's was the thing that made them look dead.

Momo and Ryoma rushed forward to check on them. Kaidoh started to go towards them too, but stopped at the touch on his shoulder. Kaidoh looked back at Inui who shook his head.

"Come, Kaidoh. We have to do one last thing before we leave."

"Hai." Kaidoh followed Inui pass the dead bodies and into the large mansion.

Kaidoh stared in confusion while watching Inui rummage through the cabinets. Finally he stopped searching around and pulled out several large wine bottles.

"Kaidoh, take these." Inui handed his assistant five bottles of the old wine and took four for him.

Carefully he broke off the tip of the bottle and began to douse the kitchen with the alcohol. "Kaidoh do the second the level." Inui instructed.

"Hai." Kaidoh did as he was told and soon the entire mansion smelt of wine.

Inui carried the remaining bottles outside with Kaidoh trailing behind. He did the same with the garden. Darkly colored wine watered the already dead plants. He used up an entire bottle to cover the bodies of Tezuka and Fuji.

Silently everyone walked out of the garden in front of the house. Inui lit a match.

"Good bye." He said with the others echoing him in soft unison.

Inui threw the match into the garden. The combination of the alcohol and the dried plants were enough to rapidly grow the flame. Soon the entire place was on fire. Dark smoke rose above the towering hedges.

Inside Fuji still smiled.

**Kiyami: The end! Well that's supposed to be the sad ending. The chapter has the happy one. Well it's happy in my opinion. (And I'm saying this before I even write it…-cough-)**


	6. Beginnings

**Bloody Cactus**

**Beginnings**

**Kiyami: Happy ending. Mmhmm…Gave you two chapters since I don't know if I'll be able to update once more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Oujisama.**

**--- **

Fuji stared at Tezuka's face. His mind was overloaded with conflicting solutions to this problem. He loved Tezuka, but was it enough to let Tezuka die peacefully? Or would the choice to keep Tezuka forever dominate over the first one.

Blood tears streamed down his face. Tezuka lifted a shaky hand to wipe them away.

"W-would you stop c-crying? It's a-annoying." Tezuka grunted. The pain was becoming unbearable.

"Ten-chan…" Fuji stared at the ground. He wasn't sure what to do.

"Ten-chan…I…" Fuji stopped.

"What?"

"Would you live forever for me? Let me…let me turn you into a vampire." Fuji's eyes were wide open staring at Tezuka.

Tezuka looked at the ground. He wasn't a big fan of living forever and drinking blood seemed so primitive. But the feelings were starting to get overwhelming. He knew he had feelings for Fuji, but he never realized how much. Perhaps it was Ten-chan who influenced this love at first sight thing, but whatever it was Tezuka knew one thing.

He didn't want to admit it publically, but he had no choice. It was now or never.

"Fuji, I l-lo…" Tezuka was cut off as pain shot through his body. The katana had moved.

Once the pain had ended Tezuka sighed. "Get it o-over with."

Fuji carefully went next to Tezuka. Tezuka had lost enough blood so there would be no need to suck his.

"Hold on…I'm going to take out the blade. I don't want you to heal with it still in you."

Fuji carefully guided the rusty katana out of Tezuka. He had kept the sounds of pain to a bare minimum. Fuji used the keen edge and slashed his own wrist. He brought the bleeding wrist to Tezuka.

Tezuka closed his eyes and slowly started to drink the cold, sweet, but oddly spicy blood. Soon he found himself losing consciousness and blacking out.

---

"So…What were you saying before you got turned, Ten-chan?" Fuji smiled at Tezuka.

"Nothing."

"Let's visit Momo and Ryoma. I bet they're worried about us." Fuji watched Tezuka read.

"We can't."

"Why not? They're our friends. We can stop their worrying."

"Think about it, Fuji, you should know better...We're differenet."

"Ten-chan..."

"Hn?"

"Do you love me?"

Tezuka looked up from the book he was reading. He gave an annoyed look and went back to reading. Fuji sighed and noticably stretched out on the couch.

"Do you have to keep on reading? Let's go out. It's such a lovely day."

"I rather not get burned."

"Come on, Ten-chan, please?"

"No, stop calling me that too."

"If we go to the beach than I will." Fuji took the book from Tezuka's hands.

"Fine."

"Yes! I'll be ready in twenty minutes, Kuni-chan!"

Tezuka sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. This was going to be a long eternity.

---

**Kiyami: Three fanfics have been planned for this universe. **

Sequel to Bloody Cactus - Focuses around Tezuka and Fuji. Plotless antics showing their relationship. In other words I stopped thinking before I could write down a suitable idea.

Sidestory to Bloody Cactus - Focuses on Inui and Kaidoh. About their adventures as paranormal invesitgators/supernatural hunters. Expect lots of Clingy-Scared-Kaidoh. I have yet to think of a reason why Kaidoh would even do work like this.

The Other Sequel to Bloody Cactus - About Mizuki and Yuuta. A lot like the sequel with Tezuka and Fuji except Mizuki has problems. There is no way you can have no enemies acting like that, Mizuki...-cough- Poor, poor Yuuta...


	7. Sunrise

**Bloody Cactus**

**Sunrise**

**Kiyami: I felt guilty I kept on pushing back the Bloody Cactus stuff to do some writing for other stories. I had nothing to do one day so I decided to dig out the original ending I had planned. I edited it and decided to put it up. It's not that long, sorry. Anyway I'll try to write up the sequel and the sidestory, but as I have said I keep on getting distracted.**

**...I'm so...melodramatic... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

**

The wind blew and dried the tears already beginning to roll down Fuji's pale face. Gently he held Tezuka's bleeding body while at the same time, firmly embracing the mortal man.

"T…Tezuka…" Fuji muttered while feeling the same pain he felt when he had discovered the sudden deaths of his descendants when Yuuta was still young.

"Don't die…I just found you again." Fuji allowed his tears to roll onto Tezuka's mostly expressionless face.

A look of similar pain in being separated again crossed Tezuka's face. He finally allowed some of his emotions to slip by the barrier he built to protect himself from the dangers that haunted the world.

"Listen…Fuji…Don't mourn for me." Tezuka already knew how much pain Fuji had gone through after losing his family. On the outside Fuji looked young, although somewhat too pale, and innocent. His face told a whole new story though. The expression of sadness when he was ever alone, the blue eyes that were only reminders of his lost family, and the smile that only reminded Fuji of all the happiness he no longer had.

"But Tezuka! You're not going to die! Don't say that!" Fuji shouted in denial. It was quite obvious the chances of Tezuka's survival were quite slim. The blade had pierced a vital organ and by now much of his blood had been lost.

"You're not…calling me Ten-chan…for once." Tezuka mused as his eyes began to dull behind the pair of spectacles.

"Please don't go! Tezuka! I don't want to wait again! I won't stand it!" Fuji tried desperately to keep Tezuka with him. He had already ruled out vampirism as an unacceptable choice to keep Tezuka alive.

But no answer came.

Tezuka stared at Fuji as his heart greatly decreased its rhythm. Soon breathing became a challenge and then keeping consciousness. Everything started to go dark and Tezuka was reminded of sleep, but the katana still imbedded in his body was a painful reminder of life.

His lips opened to draw in a small breath.

"I love you!" Fuji shrieked. He hoped that would at least give Tezuka something to struggle for.

But it was already too late.

Perhaps it was the pain that caused it, but as Tezuka took in his last breath, he saw something that made him aware of how true Fuji's story really was.

Behind Fuji was the faint image of two men. Tezuka could make out the effeminate smaller one as a younger, mortal Fuji. The other one looked as though he could pass off as Tezuka's twin. He looked younger than Tezuka was right now with long hair. The long hair was kept back in a tail with pieces of shorter hair falling into an arrangement around his head.

Fuji in the image looked different from the one staring at him with blue eyes opened in a panic. The one with his incarnation had his eyes closed with a sweet, true smile on his face. It wasn't like the ones that present Fuji often wore to mask his feelings. This one was genuinely happy.

Tezuka lowered his eyes as the previous couple moved closer together until their lips touched. He looked back at the present Fuji, pained to see his face so drastically different then the image behind him.

Finally his grasp on life slipped away. Everything went dark and the cruel world he existed in freed Tezuka from their hold.

Fuji shook the lifeless body. He cried like he did the night that he had unintentionally taken the life of Ten-chan. His body shook as he wept and the vampire wept until he into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

It was the sharp prickling of the cactus's needles that woke Fuji from his sleep. The green plant he adored so much made Fuji remember that he was still living, if you could call it that, unlike his very much dead lover. 

With remnants of his anger he drew the katana out of Tezuka's body. Carelessly he flung the blade elsewhere. Fuji bent down and held Tezuka's body again before looking up at the still dark sky.

"Look, the stars are still out." Fuji murmured in Tezuka's ear.

He smiled and slowly lifted his lover's body. With leisurely speed Fuji exited from the residence that left the blue eyed vampire in such a depressed state.

Fuji, carrying Tezuka's body, walked towards the rising sun that began to peek out from beneath the horizon.

One by one the stars blinked out and warmth surrounded both cold bodies.

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

**Kiyami: Endings and beginnings are always so hard for me. I wish sometimes that I was a faster writer. It takes so long for me to write a satisfactory chapter, but I hate having people to wait since I hate to wait. **

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
